


Another Teen Romance Fic

by deanstrenchcoatangel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, characters will be added as they come, fareeha and mccree are the brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanstrenchcoatangel/pseuds/deanstrenchcoatangel
Summary: “So your mom thinks we’re dating,” Jesse said as soon as they were outside.Pharah practically tripped over her own feet, eyes widening. “I’m sorry, what?”“Your mom,” he supplied unhelpfully. “She thinks we’re dating."orJesse and Pharah are besties. Ana thinks its more (its not). The two agree to fake-date. At the same time, Jesse's other BFF, Genji is dealing with the return of his older brother, who seems less than thrilled to be back. Jesse is dealing with confusing feelings for a stranger he meets in a bar. Meanwhile, Jesse's dad, Gabriel is dealing with his boyfriend being noncommittal. Hana is dealing with her boyfriend potentially leaving for a six month-long tour. Everyone is just dealing, okay?ok so I'm bad at summaries, sue me





	1. What Are Your Intentions With My Daughter?

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers, loves! This is my first Overwatch fic, so I apologize for an out-of-characterness! I'll get into the swing of it eventually. This is a slow burn, so yeah, it's gonna burn slow. Sorry :). Hanzo will be introduced in a chapter or two, so there's that. This fic will mainly revolve around McHanzo, but it will also have plenty of other plotlines with other ships. If you have any suggestions for ships/characters/things you want to see, let me know! I only have some vague ideas for where I want this fic to go, so I'm plenty open to suggestions. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

“What are your intentions with my daughter?” The sound of Ana’s voice from the kitchen had Jesse startling, his head jerking around to see the older woman watching him from the doorway. Leaving against its frame, she was holding a steaming mug in one hand, the other on her hip. The former military commander was wearing sweats, her top a shade of light blue, her bottoms black. Even in her casual clothing, she carried an air of… excellence. 

“Pardon?” Jesse swallowed, nervously adjusting his hat. “My intentions?”

Ana gave him a kind smile. “Come on now, Jesse.” She walked forward, moving to sit on the edge of the couch. Jesse shifted awkwardly on the other end. “I’m not blind. You and my Fareeha have been friends for years. It was only natural that you two would end up together.”

“End up together?” Ever the picture of eloquence, Jesse opened and closed his mouth, too confused to do anything more. Since when were he and Pharah  _ together _ ? He picked at the sleeve of his red flannel uncomfortably, his other hand tapping anxiously against the knee of his Wranglers. 

A scoff left the woman’s lips. “Isn’t that what you would call going on dates every Friday night?” 

That was news to Jesse. Sure, they were going out  _ this _ Friday night, but it  _ wasn’t _ a date, and they certainly hadn’t hung out with just the two of them in a few weeks. “We haven’t been-”

Ana held up a hand to cut him off. “It’s alright, Jesse. Fareeha hasn’t been the most forthcoming with  _ where  _  she has been going, but it wasn’t too hard to figure it out.” He opened his mouth to respond but she talked over him. “I’m not upset, Jesse, don’t worry. I actually think it’s wonderful!” She gave him a warm smile. “You’ve always been so good to my Fareeha. I know you would never hurt her.”

“Of course I wouldn’t.” Jesse said, still trying to piece things together for himself. If he was silently cursing Pharah for taking so long to get her shit together and get downstairs, that was for him to know, and him alone. “But, Mrs. Amari-”

She waved him away with a chuckle. “Ten years later, and you still won’t call me Ana.”

“Sorry, Ana,” he corrected, sighing. “But Pharah and I still aren’t-”

“I think it’s so adorable how you still call her that!” She giggled and Jesse began to wonder whose cereal he had pissed in during a past life to deserve this. Her giggles died off, and she fixed him with a serious look, placing a hand on his knee. “You’ve always been good to her, Jesse, much better than any of her other boyfriends. But if you hurt my daughter, well, let’s just say that you’ll regret it.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Jesse managed to squeak out. “I’ll treat her right.”  _ What are you doing? _ A voice screeched from the back of his mind but he just plastered on a smile. 

Before Ana could respond again, there was a slamming of a door upstairs, followed by the pounding of feet down the stairs. The youngest Amari entered the living room, her short dark hair slightly disheveled. Similar to her mother, Pharah was wearing a dark gray pair of joggers and a lighter gray tank top, a navy blue sports bra visible through the sides. “Sorry, Jess, couldn’t find my phone.” She dashed over to the couch, tanned hands pulling the shocked teen up by the wrists. “I’ll be back later, Mom.” After pecking Ana on the cheek, Pharah practically dragged him from the room, swinging his wrist lightly as they left. 

“So your mom thinks we’re dating,” Jesse said as soon as they were outside.

Pharah practically tripped over her own feet, eyes widening. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Your mom,” he supplied unhelpfully. “She thinks we’re dating. Apparently we’ve have been for weeks. Sorry I didn’t know about our Friday dates.” Eyebrows raised, he gave her a knowing look. 

“Aw crap,” Pharah swore. “I couldn’t exactly tell her and Ange and me, okay? So I’ve been sneaking out to meet her.” The two picked up a slower pace as they made their way to their destination. “I guess she noticed.”

“No crap, Pharah. She gave me the whole ‘hurt my daughter and I’ll hurt your face’ speel.” Jesse pouted. “I thought being gay meant I wouldn’t have to worry about getting any of those.”

Pharah rolled her eyes. “Sorry, sweetie, are you okay?” She gave him a faux-sympathetic look. “You told her weren’t not a couple, though, right?” Seeing Jesse’s guilty look, Pharah balked, stopping in her tracks. “You didn’t tell her?!”

“I tried!” Jesse protested, stopping to face her. “But she was so sure and then she kept on about how good I was to you and I don’t know! I panicked!” 

“Jesseeeeee!” She groaned. “Now she’s gonna kill you for lying to her, dude!”

“Not if she doesn’t know…” Jesse started, an idea forming. 

“So what, you want to keep ‘dating’?” Pharah asked, eyebrows raised in a bored expression. “Get real.”

“Think about it, though. If Ana thinks that it’s me you’re out with, you’ll be free to go out with Angela whenever you want.” Jesse said.

Pharah furrowed her brow, nodding a bit. “I guess you have a point there. But what’s in it for you?”

“I don’t get my balls chopped off my Ana Amari?” He suggested, shrugging. 

“Very true, my love.” She linked an arm through his. “Shall we continue our journey, my sweet?” 

Jesse couldn’t help but grin goofily. “Of course, darlin’.”


	2. To Party? Or Not To Party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I swear! Just very bad at updating my fics! I'm sorry! Please enjoy this chapter! Or something! I promise Hanzo will be in the next chapter; I'm just trying to set up the other legs of this fic because yes, this is a multi-ship, multi-plotline fic. It just so happens to be primarily (maybe) McHanzo. But there is certainly a lot of other ships and stuff that will happen outside of McHanzo.

When Jesse and Pharah arrived at Hana’s house, her dad was the one to open the door. Though Jack Morrison’s hair had long since begun graying, he was far from losing his  _ golden boy aesthetic _ , as Jesse’s Uncle Gabe so fondly called it. Jack gave them a warm smile as he took in the sight of them. “Evening Fareeha, how’s Ana doing?”

Pharah nodded with a smile. “She’s great, Jack. Still going on about how we should start up our family dinners again.” She rolled her eyes, but there was a certain fondness in them. 

Jack shrugged. “Maybe we should.” As he regarded Jesse, a certain nervousness seemed to overtake him. “And how’s Gabe doing?” Both Hana’s and Jesse’s dads had been friends for decades, along with Pharah’s mom. After spending a long time together in the military, the three were practically inseparable. Of course, things changed once Ana got injured in the field. She ended up retiring shortly after with Pharah’s dad. Gabe and Jack stayed in the same troop for a long while, before ‘the accident’. Gabe would never give Jesse the full details, and Jesse never pried into it. Whatever ‘the accident’ was, it had left Gabe and Jack thinking that the other was dead until  _ years _ later, when the original trio somehow ended up living in the same neighborhood. It was one hell of a twist of fate that brought the three together again, but it had been in a time when they had all needed one another’s help. Seeing as the three were all doing the whole single-parent thing, they made one big, slightly messed up family, and it was how Jesse had been raised. 

“He’s been pissy lately. Whatever you two are fighting over, could ya please fix it? I’ve been walking on eggshells around him for days now.” Jesse said plainly. 

“Yes, well, I think it’s a bit more complicated than-” He stopped when the younger male held up a hand to cut him off. 

“You two are best friends, you’ll work something out.” A strange look flashed across Jack’s face at that, but before he could figure out what exactly it was, it had disappeared, replaced instead with a somewhat strained smile. 

Jack gave him a small nod. “Well, maybe I should stop by while you all are busy doing God-knows-what upstairs. Wouldn’t want to cramp your styles, or whatever.”

A loud groan was heard from behind the older man. Jack turned enough that they could see Hana coming down the stairs, donned in a hoodie with her boyfriend’s logo on it. There were no doubts in Jesse’s mind that Lucio would probably be wearing some of her merch as well. “Dad. Seriously. I thought you were leaving.”

Hands up in surrender, Jack allowed the younger couple outside to trade places with him, scooting out of the door. “I left some money for pizza on the counter. I’ll be right down the street-”

“And if we need anything, I know where to find you.” Hana said exasperatedly. She stepped forward, pecking him on the cheek. “I love you, bye!” Without any further hesitation, she shut the door in Jack’s face. “Now let’s party!”

Jesse couldn’t help but roll his eyes. While he loved Hana, her end-of-the-year parties were usually anything but. Not only was their group of friends attending  _ way _ too small to be considered a ‘party’, but the ‘party’ itself usually just consisted of them all stuffing their face with various snacks and pizza while everyone took turns being beaten by Hana at various videogames. However small and geeky they might end up being, Jesse couldn’t deny that they were one of the highlights of his year. “Alright, let’s get this thing started!”

Hana waved them on up the stairs, opting to order the pizza before joining them. Upstairs, in Hana’s rec room (yes, she had her own rec room), Lucio was already settled into one of her giant beanbags (he was dressed in one of Hana’s logo-ed sweatshirts, just like Jesse thought); the other was occupied by Lena, who was sitting on her girlfriend, Emily,’s lap.  The large tv facing the assorted chairs was presenting some random game that Hana must have been in the middle of when they arrived. If the controller in Lucio’s hand, and the fact that Lena and Emily were deep in some conversation, were any indicator, Lucio must have been her first victim.

A long folding table was set up along the back wall of the room, bowls filled with various different kinds of chips, sweets, and more were sat on top of it, as well as a few stacks of cups and about twenty 2-liters of sodas. Jesse let out a low whistle at that. “Lord, how many people did she invite?”

“Well,” Lucio said, finally looking up from his phone. “Counting you two, me, these two lovebirds, and Hana, eight people. But Genji said he couldn’t make it. Something about his mom wanting him to stay for a special dinner or something?” He shrugged. “Didn’t give me much detail before he hung up.”

Jesse frowned. “Damn. Sombra had a date with Amelie, so she’s out too, I reckon.”

“She’s still going out with her?” Pharah asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jesse nodded. “Unfortunately.” His little sister had been dating Amelia off and on for about a year, and though he didn’t care for the girl, Sombra was hopelessly in love with her, meaning that Jesse had to just suck it up. 

Lena gave him a sympathetic smile. “She’s not all that bad, love. You just need to give her more of a chance.”

“I’m sure Jesse’s trying,” Emily chimed in. “The girl’s just not terribly likeable.”

Before they could get farther into their discussion of Amelie’s character, Hana had returned. “This doesn’t sound like a party to me,” she commented, moving farther into the room. “Want to put on some music, Luce? I’d like a soundtrack for when I’m rek-ing you noobs.”

Lucio rolled his eyes, but there was no mistaking the fondness in them. A few minutes of Lucio trying to work Hana’s overcomplicated sound system later, music was pouring out of the speakers. Pharah raised an eyebrow. “Is this new?”

A large grin crossed Lucio’s face. “Just a sneak peek of what I’ll be premiering  _ on tour _ .” 

Five pairs of eyes jerked to land on his face. Hana squeaked out, “On tour?”

Lucio nodded, his grin wavering for a small second. “My manager managed to hook my up with this record label, and they think that the best way to promote a new album is to go on tour. The whole thing is getting announced tomorrow, and that’s when tickets go on sale. They figure that since I’ve got this  _ huge _ following online, they should be sold out in no time.”

There was a long silence as everyone seemed to process it. Jesse was the one to break the silence. “Well, damn, Lucio. Congratulations!”

Pharah nodded, “Yeah, dude, you really deserve it!”

“Congrats, luv,” Lena chimed in, while Emily cheered a happy, “I’m so happy for you!”

In all of the hubbub and congratulating, no one seemed to notice how silent Hana was. 

 

***

 

The rest of the evening was not nearly as eventful for the gang. By the time the initial celebration had begun to die down, the pizza had arrived, and the ‘party’ had started. Everyone fell into an easy rhythm of eating and gaming. It wasn’t until Jesse’s phone rang that they realized how late it had gotten. He half expected it to be Gabe, making sure that they hadn’t somehow gotten into Jack’s store of alcohol again, but he was surprised to find it was actually Genji. He took his phone to the hallway to answer it. 

“Howdy,” he said, holding it up to his ear.

“JESSE,” Genji practically yelled into his ear.

“What in tarnat-” He held the phone away as Genji’s voice loudly interrupted once more. 

“JESSE, I NEED YOU TO COME OVER NOW.”

“I need ya to stop yellin’ in my damn ear, that’s what I need.”

There was the sound of bedsprings loudly groaning. Jesse guessed that Genji had dramatically thrown himself down onto the bed. “Please?”

Jesse sighed. “What is so important that it can’t wait until the mornin’?” 

“Hanzo is coming home.”


	3. Guess Who's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse calms down one brother and meets another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! I don't know if I will be updating a ton, but I happened upon some free time, and wanted to slap on another chapter. It's not very long, but it does introduce a certain someone ;)

Genji was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, hands resting on his knees, palms up and eyes closed when he heard his window slide open. A second later, Jesse’s feet were landing on his soft carpet, wincing a bit as he did. “This ain’t as easy as it used to be,” the cowboy griped as he ducked all the way inside. “You need a bigger window.”

“Maybe you need to lose some weight,” Genji said without opening his eyes, though he couldn’t help the way his lips curled up at the ends when he spoke. 

Jesse pursed his lips. “Okay, asshole.” He plopped himself on the bed next to Genji.

Genji cracked one eye open, using it to peek at Jesse. “You’re messing with my meditation time.”

“Ya just called me, busted my eardrums, and made me drive over here at one in the morning.”

“Correct.”

“Then how’s my presence here my fault?” Jesse asked, leaning back on his hands and fixing Genji with an easy grin. While his friend may seem all teasing and smiles, Jesse could see the tension in his body. He hadn’t managed to calm down  _ that much _ since his phone call.

Genji finally opened his eyes fully, letting his legs drop to the floor and relaxing his hands. His smile dropped a bit as he answered, “Hanzo’s coming back tomorrow.”

Jesse didn’t know much about Hanzo, other than the fact that he was Genji’s older brother and that the two of them had a  _ huge _ falling-out when Hanzo left for college about four years prior. Despite the fact that Jesse had grown up with Genji, Hanzo had never really been around. He could probably count the number of times he had seen Hanzo on one hand. While Genji had always been free to go out and be a kid, Hanzo stayed cooped up in the Shimada house. All in all, Jesse didn’t know a lot about the guy, so all he could do was nod and offer a, “So you said.”

“Apparently he has an apartment all set up to stay in from now on. Mother is doing some big dinner tomorrow night anyway, to celebrate his return.” 

“That’s good.” Jesse said with a small nod.

Genji frowned as he looked over at him. “Is it?” He sighed heavily. “I guess it is. It’s just- he’s been gone for so long… and we didn’t exactly end things on the best terms. I-I just don’t know how I am supposed to just  _ be brothers  _ with him again.”

“It won’t happen instantly,” Jesse said with a shrug. “But if ya make an effort, I’m willin’ to bet that Hanzo will too.”

Running a hand through his dyed hair, Genji sighed. “You’re probably right,” he said, nodding. 

He scoffed, “‘Course I’m right, Genj.” Leaning over a bit, Jesse knocked shoulders with his friend. “Besides, even if it’s hard, I’ll be with ya, every step of the way.”

***

There was one bar in all of town that would serve Jesse McCree. Yes, the place was a bit seedy, but it was good for when Jesse  _ really  _ needed to take the edge off. It was a little hole-in-the-wall bar a few miles from the airport, but otherwise surrounded by a whole lot of nothing. It was owned by a couple who looked like they had survived the actual apocalypse. No one knew their real names. Hell, for all anyone knew, their real names  _ were _ Junkrat and Roadhog. But hey, it wasn’t Jesse’s job to look a gift horse in the name. 

Jesse ended up in this bar the day after the end-of-the-year party. Or maybe, the afternoon of the end-of-the-year party? Basically, he went home from Genji’s, slept for a few hours, got chewed out by Gabe for missing curfew, and fled to the safety of the bar. There: timeline established. Semantics aside, Jesse was sitting in this bar, deliberating on how best to deal with the whole Gabe-being-pissed thing when the doors swung open, as did Jesse’s jaw. 

In walked the most handsome man that Jesse had ever had the pleasure of looking at. He wasn’t particularly tall, probably a good few inches shorter than Jesse. His clothes were nothing spectacular: just a pair of dark, tight jeans, a plain blue shirt, and a leather jacket overtop. But hot damn, his face was something to behold: all sharp angles that somehow maintained a bit of young softness, dark eyes that held a certain mystery, a beard scattered across his angular chin that Jesse would  _ love _ to feel between his thighs, his dark hair pulled up to reveal not only an undercut that Jesse found so damn attractive but  _ piercings _ (one in the ear and one on the bridge of his nose) and  _ dear god was that a tattoo he saw peeking out the bottom of his sleeve? _ Jesse felt his heart constrict in his chest. He was looking at a perfect man. 

_ You have to talk to him _ , his brain practically screamed. He stared down into his drink, trying to work up the courage to approach this stranger when he heard a rich voice from behind him, “Is this seat taken?”

Jesse practically jumped out of his skin. A second later, though, and he was back to his usual self. Mostly. “Not at all. Help yourself,” he said with a little wave to the seat.

The look in the stranger’s eyes was downright predatory. And Jesse was loving every second of it. “That’s very kind of you.”

“You, uh, new around here? Haven’t seen ya around Junkertown before, and well, I know pretty much everyone who comes in here.”

The corners of the stranger’s lips turned up. “Just moved. I’ve got a lot of very stressful things to deal with, so I came here. I thought I might find something I could, well,  _ relieve my stress with. _ ” 

Jesse audibly swallowed. “Well, like I said before,  _ help yourself _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
